The Tale of A Lone Wolf
by SnowPirate Toleco Beoulve
Summary: After supposedly being reported dead on a high stakes mission four years ago, Toleco Beoulve finally returns to the Hidden Leaf changed beyond anything anyone has ever seen. Would he live out his life in peace or would the past come back to haunt him?


AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own anything Naruto related nor anything Lost Planet related.. This is just a pure fan-fic nothing more nothing less.

Character

Name: Toleco Beoulve (Toh-Lei-Co Be-Ul-Vay)

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 155lbs (athletic built)

Eye Color: Ice blue

Hair: Dirty Blonde

Skin Color: White

Personality: Risk taker. Known for his professionalism and quick work when it came to missions, Toleco was seen as confident clever ninja at the age of 14. Known for playing mind games with both friends and rivals his motives for the ninja world were seen as him to be one of the next candidates for Hokage until he mysteriously disappeared on a mission when everyone had died. As to what would bring him back into Konoah after 4 years had passed. No one really knew.

_Now that's enough on the bio of the main character for now… let's move on to the story._

Chapter One: Welcome Home

_Quiet…. Beautiful… full of life and warmth…. Just as it was four years ago, _were the thoughts Toleco held as he walked up to the Hidden Leaf's main gate. It was a sunny day out like usual for the village. Amidst all the liveliness of a yearly festival not a soul would notice him slipping in so openly. As he moved past the main gate his ice blue eyes took in the sites of the usual shops. He noticed familiar clothing as he passed certain shops as well. One in particular an orange jacket with a bit of black being worn by a blonde hair boy and next to him was a pink hair girl getting ramen. On the other side of the street was an over sized dog next to its owner examining a booth selling mask with a navy hair girl who he remembered having short hair the last time he saw her. Two booths down was good ole lazy pineapple head talking to a blonde selling flowers. _It seems some things never change while others do, he thought callously while he continued walking down the crowded street. As Toleco passed all of them, only Akamaru turned and kept his eyes on a figure wearing a black trench coat that held a familiar scent to him but he couldn't match it to anyone he knew. Toleco felt eyes on him and he reached up grabbing the collar of his coat and flipped it up to help cover his face. Even though he was already wearing black shades to cover his eyes the only thing that proved he was a ninja was the head band which was sewn into the lower back of his coat. _

_Toleco spent most of the day walking around for the festival till he finally sat down at a restaurant. He placed his order for some sake and looked around to see who all was there. He noticed a person who was going to town on eating everything before him and person next to him was shaking his head muttering something. Toleco smirked as his drink was brought before him and he poured himself a cup. He brought it up to his nose and smelled it letting the scent fill his head and he smiled softly before he downed it. As he thought about today he smiled thinking of everyone he knew and saw today noting how they had changed from four years ago. As the warm liquid slid down his throat more people came into the restaurant and took a seat near Chouji and Shino. The entire group was starting to get lively as they ordered food and drinks. Toleco sat there watching them as time seemed to pass by. Finally after an hour had passed the navy hair girl looked over her shoulder and saw Toleco watching them. She turned and said something to the others and when they looked back to see who she had been talking about he was gone. As they looked around trying to find where the man wearing all black had disappeared to Toleco stepped out the door quietly only to bump into the familiar face of Kakashi. _

"_Sorry…", said Toleco as he stepped aside to let Kakashi pass, but before Kakashi could enter , Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, and Sakura came out with the others following behind them quickly. Toleco could feel their eyes on him as he let a soft smile cross his lips. "Can I help you?", spoke Toleco's soft calm voice as he didn't turn around to face them. Naruto answered him in response. "Why were you watching all of us?" Toleco just remained silent as he chuckled to himself wondering if he could irk Naruto's or Kiba's temper like he use to. He turned around as he slid his left hand into his coat. "What would it matter to a loser like you?", his lips held a smirk as he let his right hand make a fist popping his fingers. Naruto glared and clenched his fist ready to say something but Kakashi held up his hand up to Naruto. "You don't seem to recognize him do you Naruto." Kakashi's eye was fixed on Toleco who stepped back with a smirk as he lowered his shades to let his ice blue eyes gaze on them. "So you remember me Kakashi… but I wonder if the others do." he said as he turned around throwing up the peace sign as he started to walk away. "Deuces mi amigos…. " Toleco felt calm and jittery at the same time for he wondered if his old friends would realize it was him. _

_After an hour had passed yet again Toleco found himself sitting atop one of the houses he use to stargaze on when he was younger. He laid there with his hands behind his head watching the stars, the only light around him coming from a lit cigarette in his mouth. The last four years had been hell on him. Finally he was home after nothing but one horrible event after the next. The memories that remained entrenched in his head would forever haunt him as he lay there thinking of all he had been through to just come back home alive. His eyes opened as a light footstep sounded behind him. "Tole….", came the words from a shy girl he once cared for. "Is it really you Tole-kun". Toleco remained silent as he took a deep drag from his cigarette and sat up and flicked his cigarette to knock off excess ash. "You know Hinata-chan… it feels good to be home after being away for so long. It's almost too good to be true that I am here again." _

_Who is this person exactly and why is he acting so harsh when meeting old friends? What transpired to make him disappear and why the heck am I asking you all of these annoying questions? Who cares…. Its to make ya think. Stay tuned for the next chapter: The Wolf Pack_


End file.
